The hunter and the hunted
by GMB0FTW
Summary: What happens when Spike befriends a bounty and teaches him some of the stuff he knows? Who knows, maybe it'll eventually backfire on him... This is my first fan-fic so go easy on me. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This first "chapter" is sort of an opener. If I get good reviews I'll continue it with longer chapters, and if I don't I'll scap it. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome.**

His stomach growled demanding food. "God dammit, I'm starving!" he grumbled. It had been three days since the last time he ate, and that was definitely about to change. "Jet! You got any leads on that bounty yet?!" "I'm working on it Spike; these things take time you know." "A week isn't enough?" he groaned. "Not when you're this guy," Jet said showing him a picture of a boy who couldn't have been older than fifteen. "There's a bounty on a kid?" Spike asked suddenly becoming interested. "What did he do?" "All it says here is that he's wanted for fifteen counts of murder." "That scrawny kid?" "Yep." "Well, since you haven't had much luck, and mainly because I'm starving, I'm gonna do a little searching of my own." And with that, Spike stood up, threw his jacket over his shoulder, and headed for the Swordfish. "Uh… all right," said Jet not too sure about what had just happened.

"Where's lunk-head off to?" Faye asked as she made her way into the room. "He's going out to get some info on the bounty...which is more than you've done." "For your information, I'm the one who told you about that kid! Therefore, my work here is done." "I guess you don't want any of the twenty-five million woolongs then," Jet teased. "Twenty-five mil?!" "Yep." "You know I was just joking about not helping right Jet?" Faye said trying to play it off as a joke. "Of course. But you better hurry before Spike gets him first." "Right," she said already out the door. "That was way too easy," Jet said to chuckling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After about four hours of roaming the city to no avail, Spike decided to take a break and head to the nearest bar. It was shabby and run down, but he had gone there often enough to become acquainted with the waitresses. "Hi, Spike!" They called as he walked through the doors. His favorite, Lucille, approached him already with a drink in hand. "I had a feeling you'd be coming in soon, Spiegel." "You know me so well," he answered back sarcastically. "So, who you after this time hot-shot?" "Some scrawny kid named Louis Jones." "Louis?!" she said turning slightly pale. "Yeah… you know him or something?" "Listen, Spike," she stammered "Louis isn't really a bad kid; he didn't do anything wrong…" "Lucy, he murdered like fifteen people." "Look, if you knew him, you would know that he couldn't possibly have done that!" she said frantically. "And how are you so sure of that?" "Because he's my son."

By then, the sun was beginning to get low in the sky, and Faye knew that it was time to call it quits for the day. She sighed, and slowly started walking back to the Red Tail. On her way there, she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me miss, but do you have any money to spare?" Without turning around, she grumpily stated, "Beat it kid, I'm broke." "Anything ma'am; anything at all?" the voice begged desperately. "Look kid," she said angrily as she spun around. "I…" She was standing face to face with her bounty, and a fiendish grin spread over her face. "Actually," she said feigning kindness, "I might have a few woolongs to spare… and how about a little bit of food, huh? You look pretty hungry." "Oh, yes ma'am! I'd like that a lot!" he added excitedly. "Then what are we waiting for? Hop in and I'll take you back to my place," she said motioning to her ship. Apprehensively, he followed her across the street. Something didn't feel quite right about the woman, but who would pass up a free meal and extra woolongs?!

After quickly downing his drink, and high-tailing it out of there when Lucille had began hysterically crying, Spike sort of felt bad for the kid. Now, he wasn't so sure if he even wanted to find him anymore. "Someone else'll get 'im eventually though," he said to himself. So, in a matter of seconds, he went from chasing the kid to protecting him. "Great," he thought, "Even more work for me now." He made it back to the Bebop a couple minutes later ready to tell Jet what he'd found out. He made his way inside only to be met by a very amused Faye. "What're you so happy about?" he asked not really caring. "Guess what I found?" she said in an overly pleased manner. "What?" "I got the bounty," she said smugly stepping aside to reveal the boy all tied up.

Spike stood in shock for a moment, and then suddenly began untying him. "What are you doing? He's gonna run if you do that!" Faye said slapping Spike's hand away. "You don't understand, Faye he-" "No, you don't understand, Spike," she snapped at him, "this kid is worth some money, and I'm going to get that money. Got it?" "Faye, the kid is innocent." "I've got a name you know," Louis mumbled. Ignoring him, Faye said, "And how are you so sure of that?" "I had a little chat with his mom…" "How?!" "It doesn't matter, Faye, now move!" he said slightly pushing her out of the way. "Sorry about that harpy and whatever she did to you, kid," Spike said while attempting to untie him. "What're you gonna do with me?" "… I'm not quite sure actually. But promise me you won't run once I've got you undone." "All right, whatever," Louis said with a sigh.

"There you go," Spike said tossing the rope on a nearby table. "Now, let's get down to business. My name is Spike, and I'm gonna teach you how to fend for yourself out in the real world," he said with an outstretched hand. "Uh… thanks I guess. I'm Louis," he said while shaking hands. "All right, wonderful. How about we start off with a quick question?" Louis stared at him for a second. "Okay, what?" "So did you or did you not kill all those people?" …


End file.
